Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons 1996 Aired on CBS (September 21, 1992) Part 4
(A bit later, a few boxes are loaded on the ship as Wilner shouts) * Wilner: Easy up, men! * (The crowd watches as the sailors are loading the ship with a few shouting orders) * Random Sailors: (randomly) Here we go. Righto. Over here. Easy now. To the starboard. Hoist away! * (All while not far away, Powhatan and a strong figure watches the ship being loaded up) * Powhatan: I will honor my vow not to break the peace with the pale ones, but we must know their strength. * (Then he gives the staff to his assistant) * Powhatan: Cut a notch in this staff for every pale face you see. * (He nods, then looks at where Pocahontas having a bag on her is heading to the ship) * Powhatan: (sighs) Watch over my daughter. * (With Pocahontas, she looks at the boat before she heard rustling noises, then notices a familiar raccoon tail peeking out, sighing before lifting the bag. The tail is pulled inside before Pocahontas sighs, putting the bag down before opening it, showing Meeko with Flit and a fighting Percy inside the bag. He closes the bag while the girl sighs, then opens it once more, picking her three friends out of the bag) * Pocahonats: I can't take you this time. Stay out of mischief and look after one another. * (After a moment, she looks at Percy. Meeko, meanwhile, notices an opened box not too far from where they are, then pretends to break down in tears. The girl only heads to the ship, though stops a bit before looking back at them. Then, she turns back to the trees where many of the natives peek out with Nakoma slowly approaching Pocahontas, stunning her. The girl hugs her for a bit) * Nakoma: (hand motions) Do not forget this land. * Pocahontas: (grins) You will always be with me. * (Nakoma slowly walks off, then sheds tears a bit, hugging her once more. Pocahontas, shedding tears, hugs back a bit before they both let go, the two continuing to look at each other before Pocahontas eventually departs. On the ship, Rolfe waits a bit before Pocahontas gets on, turning as she looks at her people. After a few moments, up comes Uti as Rolfe notices) * Rolfe: Wait. What's this? * Pocahontas: This is Uttamatomakkin. * (Uti frowns at Rolfe, who gulps a bit as the two enter the ship) * Rolfe: Wait, Uttamat, Uttamat. Is he coming with us? (to Uti) Are you coming with us? (pauses) I said, are you? Hello! (points) Can you hear me? Can he--can he hear me? * (The Indian man only takes out his knife, making a big carving as the auburn-haired young man winces a bit before he leaves) * Rolfe: (dryly) Oh yes, of course. This was a good idea, wasn't it? This will be fine! Fantastic. * Voice: All hands on deck! Anchor ahoy! * (The anchors are pulled upward by the crane while the sailors go to the sails) * Voice: Undo the sails! * Random Soldier: Yes, sir! * (The sails are undone before the ship eventually leaves, leaving the town of England with the crowd waving a farewell. Up on the cliff, Powhatan on the horse watches the ship sail away with despair while on the ship. Pocahontas looks back up as she speaks silently) * Pocahontas: (mournfully) Farewell, Father. * (Back above, the wind blows as Powhatan and his horse watch while the wind with leaves blows downward to her. Pocahontas, meanwhile, feels the wind as she closes her eyes, feeling the winds blow while the ship's sails begin blowing onward)